tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Colton
This page is for the G.I. Joe physicist soldier. For her evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Jane Colton (SG). G.I. JANE was a military operative whose cover is often a combat nurse. In missions around the globe, she's provided her medical skills and scientific expertise in strategic defense technology. When General G.I. Joe formed his covert team, he recruited her as a scientific specialist while maintaining her official cover as a nurse. She eventually ‘left’ the military to get a Ph.D. in physics; while she no longer appeared in the active roster, she had, in fact, moved to deep cover operations. When General G.I. Joe “retired” from the team and became head of a secret military defense installation, he brought G.I. JANE onto the team as the lead scientist. Through her work in high-energy particle physics, she was instrumental in the development of a rapid-pulse electron beam to be used for global defense initiatives. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: A former U.S. Army nurse who served with the original G.I. Joe team during the 1960s. After her time with G.I. Joe, Jane went back to school for her doctorate in a physics, and eventually began working in the field of laser weaponry. She led a team of scientists in the development of a power laser weapon for the government's top secret Strategic Defense Initiative installation hidden in New York City's Chrysler Building. Joseph Colton -- the original G.I. Joe -- had long since retired, but became head of security for the installation. In 1988, the SDI facility came under attack by a large number of Cobra Vipers. The current G.I. Joe team sent a group to assist in the defense of the laser. Colton met Hawk, the Joe team's commander and together they fought off Cobra's attack. Hawk was so impressed by Colton's leadership in the situation, he made him an honorary member of the team. Joe was so amused by Hawk's offer that he revealed his and Jane's true identities. Years later, Cobra again attempted to take control of the SDI building. Joe and Jane teamed up with the G.I. Joe team once again and used portable battle copters to fight off the terrorists. Cobra managed to fire off one shot with the laser, which was only used to destroy a ship running drugs into their town of Broca Beach. MUX History: G.I. Jane has worked with General G.I. Joe in secret facilities in New York and Dayton, Ohio. In 2011, when Second Lieutenant Lori Henshaw woke from her coma, the result of injuries sustained when a Cobra Night Raven's heat-seeking missiles targeted the engines of her Conquest X-30 while preparing for liftoff during Cobra's attack on Fort Hood and the Pit in August of last year. The prognosis, however, was concerning: microscopic shrapnel traces were still lodged in her chest, dangerously close to her lungs and heart. Courtesy of G.I. Jane, an electromagnet breastplate held the shrapnel in place, but it was rather bulky and unwieldy. Lt. Henshaw recovered at the Wilford Hall USAF Medical Center, Lackland AFB, Texas - it was the closest facility for medical treatment following the attack on Fort Hood, and given the severity of her injuries, moving her was out of the question. Her mobility was limited due to the electromagnetic breastplate, but G.I. Jane developed a specialized wheelchair that incorporated the breastplate functions. During the Great Flood of 2011, G.I. Jane was involved in trying to find a way to fight Megatron's melting of the polar icecaps. In 2012, she studied the rifts into the Shattered Glass universe. In 2016, she took part in the redesign and refitting of the Pit III. Once it was complete she was promoted to Major and put in charge of G.I. Joe research and development. In August of 2018, Volx, disguised as Joe Colton, lured G.I. Jane out of the Pit, where they met with Hooud. Hooud and Voorr killed Jane, and Hooud replaced her at the Pit. OOC Notes So not Demi Moore... Logs Players * Long ago temped by IceSpark. * Since being killed and replaced by a Dire Wraith, she is no longer available for application. Gallery jane2.gif Jane3.jpg References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:US Army Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Jane Colton is First Lady, and known for her compassionate nursing background and her strong support of health care and science education, even for a Republican. What the public does not know is her background of black ops and assassination for the US government and G.I. Joe, or that she's set her sights on capturing the rumored alien robots hiding on Earth and dismantling them for study and technological acquisition. Category:1988 Category:Dead Category:GI Joe Medics Category:GI Joe R&D